Con él o sin él
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Sabrina ha terminado con Harvey, y un hechizo la hará aclarar su corazón


"Con él o sin él"

Ser adolescente es muy difícil, especialmente para Sabrina. Si los demás tenían problemas, ella los sufría al doble. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque si hay algo que Sabrina no era, eso es ser _común. _Ella es una bruja, que tuvo que ir a vivir con sus tías a los 16 años, cuando sus `poderes se activaron- Y a pesar de lo genial que esto se escucha, para ella no lo es... en ocasiones, claro.

Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero al fin se había hecho novia de Harvey... y ahora todo se esfumaba. Terminaron, y eso fue doloroso para la chica... y todo porque Harvey sabía su gran secreto: sabía que era una bruja. Y la odiaba. ¿Como no hacerlo? El pobre fue convertido en rana, en un pino de bolos, y fue lastimado en muchas ocasiones ¿Quien lo culpa por haberse alejado? Pero le dolía... no podía olvidarlo.

**Dear, I fear we´re facing a problem**

**you love me no longer, I know**

**and maybe there is nothing**

**that I can do to make you do**

- ¿Sabrina?

Sus tías entran a su habitación. No ha salido en días, eso es preocupante.

- Cariño, ¿No quieres salir? Es un día hermoso - Zelda sonríe.

Hilda abre la ventana, mostrando el panorama nublado que reina ese día. Hilda cierra rápidamente la ventana.

- ¿A quien no le gusta mojarse en la lluvia? - sonríe Hilda, nerviosa.

- No, gracias - es todo lo que puede contestar Sabrina, cubriendo su rostro con la sabana.

- ¡Anda, Sabrina! Si te levantas, te daré mi atún.

Sabrina asoma su rostro, viendo a un gato negro arriba de la cama.

- Por mas tentador que eso sea, no.

- Bien, mas para mi.

El gato da un salto, bajando de la cama, y sale de la habitación.

- Sabrina, debes superarlo.

- Si, imagina que todo fue para bien.

- Exactamente, ¿Por qué fue para bien?

- Ehhh... por eso dije _imagina _- sonríe Hilda.

Sabrina la mira con incredulidad.

- Ay, lo siento... aquí la buena para consolar es Zelda.

- Obviamente - Zelda suspira - ya habrá otros chicos, amor.

- Pero ninguno como Harvey.

- No... hay mejores....

Sabrina mira con desaprobación a su tía, mientras Zelda le da un codazo.

- Uy, muy pronto para hacer esta broma n_n'

- No puedes encerrarte por una decepción amorosa... ¡Debes salir y ser feliz!

- ¿Para qué? Lo tengo todo planeado... vivo en esta habitación hasta los 50, y me mudo de ciudad.

- ¡Que bien! ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- ¡Hilda! - regaña Zelda - Sabrina, encerrarte en tu habitación no solucionara las cosas, así que quiero que te levantes ya... no pasarás todas las vacaciones encerrada aquí... además ya esta comenzando a oler a humedad.

- ¬¬'

- ¡Arriba!

Zelda apunta a Sabrina con su dedo índice, y su pijama es reemplaza por un vestido largo, rosa.

- Puedo hacerlo sola... además ¿Vestido largo Y rosa? ¿Qué crees, que tengo 10?

- Bien, cámbiate a tu elección, pero si no bajas en 5 minutos, vendré por ti... y no te gustara.

- Esta bien, esta bien...

- Y si quieres, te traeré mentas _'alegra todo'_ .... te sentirás feliz, y no tendrás mal aliento - sonríe Hilda.

- Gracias, pero paso.

Las tías la dejan sola, y Sabrina se sienta en la cama, suspirando.

**Mama tells me I shouldn´t bother**

**that I ought to stick to another man**

**a man that surely deserves me**

**but I think you do.**

Tal vez sus tías tenían razón. Tal vez es hora de enfrentar al mundo. La chica se viste, y baja, tratando de sonreír.

- Esa es la sonrisa mas falsa que he visto en toda mi vida - exclama Zelda.

- Gracias ¬¬ - se queja Sabrina - miren, me estoy esforzando, ¿Si?

- Lo sabemos, cariño... ¿Desayunas?

- No, mejor voy a la cafetería, tengo ganas de hablar con Josh.

Las tías miran a Sabrina picaramente.

- ¡Solo quiero platicar con él! Aun quiero a Harvey... y él me odia... es cruel... me voy a mi habitación, las veo en 50 años....

- No, no, no - Zelda se levanta para detener a Sabrina, la cual ya había empezado a subir los escalones - vas muy bien... sal al mundo exterior... anda... vuela con tus propias alas...

Sabrina observa a Zelda con incredulidad.

- Tienes que dejar de escuchar esas cintas de superación personal.

- ¡Son muy interesantes! - se defiende Zelda.

- Bien, iré, pero todo me recordará a Harvey, y me harán mas miserable, y vendré llorando, encerrándome de nuevo en mi habitación, y pensando en mis años perdidos, mientras Salem canta día a día _'Devoted to you' _hasta que lo estrangule por no dejarme en paz.

- ¡Hey! - se queja Salem.

- Ese es el espíritu ^^ - felicita Hilda.

Sabrina suspira, saliendo de la casa, observada por sus tías.

- Quisiera hacer algo por ella... ¡¡Ahhh, ya sé...!!

- ¡NO! No entrarás a mi laboratorio - aclara con energía Zelda.

- ¿Por qué no? - se queja Hilda.

- Ese laboratorio es para la futura cura de enfermedades... no para tu diversión personal. Además Sabrina debe superarlo sola.

- Odio cuando tienes razón ¬¬

Sabrina llega a la cafetería, sentándose en el sillón pesadamente.

- ¿Un café?

Sabrina ve a Josh, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Por favor...

- ¿Como te sientes, Sabrina?

- Con el corazón destrozado... pero bien ^^'

- Te traeré mi panecillo especial...

- Espero que no sea al que le escupes ¬¬

- Arrrr... no ^^U

Sabrina ríe, Josh siempre la ponía de buen humor, lastima que jamás se logro nada entre ellos... porque ella amaba a Harvey... y él la odiaba... aquí vamos de nuevo.

**So I cry, I pray, and I beg.**

**Love me, love me**

**say that you love me**

**fool me, fool me**

**go on and fool me**

**Love me, love me**

**pretend that you love me**

**leave me, leave me**

**just say that you leave me**

**Love me, love me**

**say that you love me**

**leave me, leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**I can´t care about anything but you...**

¡Harvey! ¿Qué hacía Harvey ahí? La chica se esconde, no podía soportar verlo de frente... Josh llega con el panecillo, pero Sabrina ya no estaba.

- ¿A donde fue?

- Josh...

- Oh, Harvey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscar a Sabrina, ¿La has visto?

- De hecho estaba aquí...

- Solo quería... olvídalo, no pienso regresar pronto, así que si la ves, ¿Podrías decirle que lo siento?

Josh asiente.

- Adiós.

Harvey sale, y Sabrina siente un gran vacío dentro de ella. Sale lentamente de su escondite, mientras Josh la observa con comprensión.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si... en caso de que me necesites, estaré en casa, comiendo helado y viendo novelas deprimentes.

- Lo tendré en mente.

Sabrina sale, pensando en como había cambiado su vida. De ser una adolescente común, ahora iba a la Universidad. Se había enamorado, y era tiempo de superarlo.

Si, se piensa fácil, pero el hacerlo es lo que cuesta. Al llegar a casa, toma un enorme pote de helado del congelador, y comienza a comerlo con tristeza.

- Oh, por Dios, ¿Todavía estas deprimida por ese muchacho?

Sabrina ve a Salem, el cual sube a la mesa de la cocina.

- No... ¿Qué no me ves? Estoy que salto de felicidad.

- Veo que ya tienes humor de ser sarcástica.

- No lo entiendes...

- Oh, perdón, ¿Me desmaye, y cuando desperté, de repente ya no soy gato? Disculpa que no sienta lastima por tus problemas juveniles.

- ¬-¬

Sabrina sigue comiendo helado, tratando de ignorar a Salem.

- Mira, Sabrina, ¿Por qué no haces un hechizo para aclarar tu corazón?

- Salem, ¿Estas tomando agua del inodoro otra vez?

- ¬¬... hablo en serio... tu corazón esta nublado... debes aclararlo...

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

- Toma del gabinete el espejo que esta encima de las habichuelas mágicas.

Sabrina obedece.

- Ahora ponlo a la altura de tu pecho.

Sabrina, negando la cabeza, realiza lo que le indica Salem. Al ver a través del espejo, se ve como hay muchas nubes tormentosas sobre su corazón.

- Que grafico - exclama Sabrina.

- ¿Ves? Solo tienes que aclararlo, y te sentirás mejor...

- ¿Y como lo hago?

- Dios, ¿Qué tengo que estarte solucionando la vida? ¡En el libro mágico!

- No puedo creer que te este haciendo caso A TI.... pero eso muestra que desesperada estoy.

- ¬¬... lo tomaré como algo bueno...

Sabrina sube a su habitación, seguida de Salem. Al abrir su enorme libro mágico, busca el hechizo que Salem le indica.

- Aquí es... _'Para aclarar su corazón, solo ponga una mano en su pecho, mientras dice "a lo perdido, lo perdido, a lo encontrado, lo encontrado, un amor ya he olvidado, y uno nuevo se ha entrometido"...'_ .... eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Un amor..? ¿Y que tal si mi corazón no esta nublado por un amor? ¿Y cual nuevo...?

- ¡HAZLO! - le grita Salem exasperado.

- ¬¬... ¡Ya voy!

Sabrina pone una mano en su pecho, diciendo el hechizo. Cuando termina, aparece frente a ella una nota.

**Lately I have desesperate pondered**

**spent my nights awake and I wonder**

**what could have done in another way**

**to make you stay.  **

- A ver... _'Para encontrar la primera pista, consiga una lata de lombrices'_... ¬¬.... genial.. ¿Donde voy a conseguir una lata de lombrices?

- Ese es TU problema... pero creo que en el gabinete hay una...

- Entonces andando...

Sabrina se dirige de nuevo al gabinete, y al buscar, encuentra una lata de lombrices.

- Mmmm....  ¿Que me recuerda esto...?

Sabrina ensombrece su gesto.

- Esto... fue cuando Harvey me pidió ser su novia... cuando abrí una lata de lombrices para darle emoción a mi vida... cuando serpenteamos a un clímax y al fin pudimos estar juntos... 

Sabrina sonríe al recordar todo eso. Por fin se decide a abrir la lata, viendo dentro de ella otra pequeña nota:

_'Como siempre, se empieza con felicidad_

_todo es color de rosa_

_encuentra un igualador_

_para que te des cuenta de que los tropiezos apenas comienzan'_

- ¿Un igualador? - Sabrina ve la lata de lombrices a ver si dice algo mas - ¿Donde voy a...? oh... no... Rolan....

Salem asiente.

- Tendré que ir con Rolan para pedirle la segunda pista... 

- Que te vaya bien.

- ¬¬... gracias por tu apoyo...

Sabrina se dirige al armario de blancos, para ir al otro reino. Al llegar, ve a muchas personas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Alguien te hizo una jugada y quieres igualarlo? - pregunta cordial una chica.

- En realidad busco a Rolan...

- ¡ROLAN! - grita a todo pulmón la chica - ¡TE BUSCAN! y solo tienen 5,se tardan mas, y lo tendrás que igualar.

Sabrina asiente, y ve que Rolan se aproxima a ella.

- ¡Sabrina! ¿Vienes a casarte conmigo?

- ¬¬... no... yo...

Sabrina no puede evitar recordar cuando Rolan se entrometió en su relación con Harvey. Siempre le causaba problemas con él, y tuvo que inventarle mil historias para que no la descubriera.

- A ver, de seguro tienes problemas con el _granjero _de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

- Terminamos - dice ella con voz apagada.

- Lo siento... ¿Te casas conmigo?

- ¬¬X... ¡NO!.... pero cuando abrí la lata de lombrices, me dijo que tenía que venir contigo...

- Ahhh, entonces tu eres la responsable de esto...

Rolan le da la espalda a Sabrina, mostrándole un letrero que tiene atrás de su cabeza.

- Uyyy ^^U... lo siento, Rolan.

- Esta bien... pero cásate conmigo.

- ¬¬....

Sabrina toma el letrero, viéndolo detenidamente. 

_'No todo fue dulce y miel,_

_esto te lo comprueba,_

_busca a quien trataste de entender,_

_para que veas que no es el único en la tierra'_

- Estas pistas se ponen mas extrañas ¬¬... ¿Como se supone que voy a buscar a alguien a quien trate de entender?

- Si te casas conmigo, te ayudo ^^ - Rolan sonríe ampliamente.

- ¬¬...

- Esta bien, esta bien... esta pista se refiere a otro chico.... ¿Tuviste a otra persona quien te apreciara cuando terminaste por primera vez con el _granjero_?

- Mmmm.... no que yo recuerde...

- ¿Estas segura? Sabrina, no puedes decirme que esperaste al _granjero_ hasta que te volvió a pedir que fueran novios de nuevo.

- Pues... ¡Espera! ¿Podrá ser Dash?

- No pierdes nada con probarlo...

- ¡Gracias, Rolan!

- Espera, soy un igualador... yo te ayude... tu debes ayudarme.

- ¬¬... lo planeaste todo, ¿Verdad?

- Si... pero ya que no puedo igualar a mi beneficio... solo tienes que ayudarme con un compañero.

- ¿Cual es el problema?

- Ven...

Rolan toma de la mano a Sabrina, y se dirigen con un hombre que los observa con duda.

- Cador... ella es Sabrina, MI NOVIA...

- ¿QUÉ? - Sabrina suelta la mano de Rolan.

- Te ayude - le murmura Rolan.

Sabrina suspira.

- ¿Ah, si? Pruébalo - dice el hombre.

Rolan ve a Sabrina, la cual se encoge de hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla. Rolan voltea con Sabrina, sonriente.

- ¿Te casas conmigo?

- ¬¬Xxx... ¡¡¡NO!!!!

Sabrina se aleja de los chicos, en busca de Dash... ¿Donde podrá encontrarlo?

**Reason is no the key to solution**

**I will end up lost in confusion**

**I don´t care if you really care**

**as long as you don´t go.**

Sabrina recuerda cuando salió con Dash. Vaya que si se divirtió... tuvo sus buenos ratos... nunca lo amo, eso era cierto, pero el cariño que le tuvo se acerco mucho.... demasiado.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa, se sorprende de ver a Dash en la sala.

- ¡DASH! - la chica lo abraza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me supuse que esto era tuyo...

Dash voltea, y Sabrina, apenada, ve un letrero en el trasero del chico, con el letrero **'para Sabrina'**.

- Oh... cuanto lo siento, Dash - se sonroja ella.

- Nahhh... es un hechizo para aclarar el corazón, ¿Verdad?

- Si ^^U

- ¿Qué paso?

- Termine con Harvey... supo que era una bruja...

- Lo lamento... los mortales suelen ser un poco impresionables.

- Dímelo a mi.... Dash... ¿Podrías darme mi letrero?

- Ahhh, si, claro...

Dash se quita el letrero, dándoselo a Sabrina.

_'La vida da muchas vueltas_

_y todo lo que brilla no es oro_

_puede ser cariño, puede ser atracción_

_pero hay que superar y amar a otro'_

- Ahora si me agarro... no le entiendo - se deja caer en el sillón Sabrina.

- Te ayudo, yo una vez hice este hechizo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y resulto?

- Si.... pero en caso de que te falle, al final te da el nombre de un centro de ayuda en el otro reino para los _'amoradictos'_.

- Consolador en verdad ¬¬

Dash y Sabrina se ponen a revisar la pista, recordando los buenos momentos juntos, desde como se conocieron haciendo servicio comunitario, hasta cuando Sabrina eligió a Harvey sobre él.

Hacía días que Sabrina no se sentía tan bien... quizás no todo es tan malo.

- Sabrina, ¿Dudaste de tu relación con Harvey?

Sabrina mira a Dash con duda.

- Si... aquí dice _'amar a otro'_... se supone que solo te dice ese acertijo cuando creías querer a otra persona, y dudabas del noviazgo...

- Pero siempre estuve segura de amar a Harvey.... Josh...

- ¿Josh?

- Un chico que atiende una cafetería... un Universitario... ¿El es la tercera pista?

- La ultima pista, de hecho... el presupuesto de los creadores de los acertijos solo dan para tres por persona.

- Entonces debo ir con Josh...

- Ahí aclararas tu corazón... 

- Gracias, Dash.

- De nada, si vuelves a hacer un hechizo así, avísame y me protegeré.

- n_n'..... si, lo siento.

Dash le sonríe a Sabrina, subiendo las escaleras para regresar a su casa, mientras Sabrina se dirige a la cafetería.

Josh... cierto, pensó que lo quería... y no era la única, Harvey siempre se enceló de Josh... sentía una química inmensa entre ambos... pero ella solo tenía ojos para Harvey... ¿Será ese el problema? ¿Qué se obsesiono con Harvey?

Al llegar a la cafetería, ve a Josh sirviendo una mesa, y un letrero en su espalda.

- Bien... el ultimo acertijo - Sabrina se acerca a Josh, aprovechando que esta de espaldas, y le arranca el letrero, pero Josh alcanza a sentirlo, y voltea, asustado.

- ¡Señora, le dije que si lo toca, lo paga!

Al ver a Sabrina, Josh se sonroja.

- S-sabrina...

- ^^... ¿Lo toca, lo paga?

- ¬¬... tu no escuchaste eso.

- Josh... solo quiero agradecerte el apoyo que me has dado... pero creo que ya estoy mejor.

- Me da gusto... siempre estaré contigo cuando lo necesites, Sabrina.

Sabrina abraza a Josh, sintiendo una enorme felicidad. Ya no recordaba el dolor que le había causado terminar con Harvey... ¿Por qué?

**So I cry, I pray, and I beg.**

**Love me, love me**

**say that you love me**

**fool me, fool me**

**go on and fool me**

**Love me, love me**

**pretend that you love me**

**leave me, leave me**

**just say that you leave me**

**Love me, love me**

**say that you love me**

**leave me, leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**I can´t care about anything but you...**

Al llegar a casa, ve el letrero... aun no lo ha abierto, así que se decide a hacerlo.

_'El último tramo ha sido caminado_

_has terminado una relación_

_ya no sufres tanto, has aceptado_

_que es hora de seguir adelante con otro amado'_

Sabrina sonríe.... es cierto... no tiene porque obsesionarse con Harvey.... hay otros chicos... y aunque le duele también perder su amistad, para el chico es difícil asimilar la verdad de Sabrina... y debe darle tiempo.

Sabrina repara en una nota final del letrero: _'Si desea quitar los nubarrones restantes, vaya al centro de ayuda para enamoradictos en el otro reino'_

- Bueno... No veo porque no...

Sabrina le comunica a sus tías su decisión. Mientras son vacaciones, ira por un tiempo al centro de ayuda, para poder iniciar la Universidad con el pie derecho. Ya no dolía tanto, y ahora podía sonreír de nuevo... pero una nueva fase en su vida esta a punto de comenzar... y quiere hacerlo bien. 

Terminó con Harvey, pero su vida continua... con él o sin él.

**FIN  
Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 27 de Marzo del 2003**

**Dices que consolando tu tristeza  
Vas al campo a llorar penas de amores  
Así podrá tener Naturaleza  
Coronas de diamantes en las flores.**  
  
****

**Notas finales:**

**La canción es 'Love Fool' de 'The Cardigans'**


End file.
